the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Legends Timeline
This is the Greek Legends Timeline, marking all events on a timeline for the Greek Legends Chapter for easy reference. The Story Arc spans many time periods of history, interconnected from the earliest dates of Earth's history to the Classical Era. Young Earth Pre-Humanity ?? ~ When Zeus landed on Earth as a child, he was raised by Amalthea. She is the source of the Original CornucopiaLeg Post 85, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx 2 - 1 Billion BC ~ Thoth was invited to become god of magic on Earth by Runekeeper. During this Young Earth period, Thoth used the vril volcanoes to begin crafting the Book of Thoth, which would be able to grant any spell to mortals that read the book. He then put the book on Uranus to soak in aether for another billion or so yearsLeg Post 118, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Early Atlantean Period 900,000BC ~ Adai Theos and the Borean, Benem, travelled from Atlantis to Antediluvia aboard a ship of Cercyn Eleusis, son of Poseidon, and his daughter Alope. Alope requests the aid of Adai Theos in returning to Atlantis as she needs to escape her father and grandfather. She reveals that she has had a relationship with her grandfather and fears her father will kill her and Adai Theos and Benem help her safely home to Atlantis. Shortly after, they get a message for help but they discover she has been taken. They find, however, her incest-got son, Hippothoon. They travel back to Antediluvia to try to find Alope but discover that Cercyn had her buried alive. Adai Theos took Hippothoon to his secret island of Morchazima to keep him safeLeg Post 86, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Hippothoon would study the Atlantean system of government as it was originally createdLeg Post 89, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx. 890,000BC ~ Hippothoon led a Liberation Army against the Atlantean Council and upon victory he was named "Atlas" and crowned king. Cercyon had escaped execution, but later he died alone and bitter. His wife, Fayd, escaped to LemuriaLeg Post 90, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Hippothoon may also have been called ToltecLeg Post 67, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Neolithic Era Late Atlantean Period Date: approx. 12,000BC ~ Leto, a Borean, is turned into a human and she becomes pregnant by Zeus. In anger, Hera uses Illithyia to stop the birth but, with the help of Salacia, Leto circumvents the problem by giving birth on the floating island of Tenmaturai. She gives birth to twins Apollo and ArtemisLeg Post 56, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx. early 9999BC ~ Otrera, of the Atlantean forces, helps the Champions of Atlantis in defending Atlantis from the forces of HelebonLeg Post 74, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx. mid 9999BC ~ After a signal from Prince Oberon and Titania from the stars, Atlantis devises a program of conquest in space. Otrera, disagreeing and inspired by the actions of Britticus Fay, left Atlantis. She freed women across the Great Steppe from Scythians and formed the Amazons. approx. late 9999BC ~ Atlantis' ultranexus exploded and sank the Atlantean Continent and the Lemurian Continent into the oceans and plunged Earth into a dark age. Ra, king of the Egyptian Pantheon, was struck by the blast when he protected Egypt from its ravages. This used up most of his divine strength and he had to retire as a physical being, becoming aetheralLeg Post 97, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Amazons tamed pegasi and gryphons as a means of replacing the lost Atlantean Technology. approx. 9900 BC ~ Otreriana founded, named after their deceased leader decades after her death. Ancient Era Copper Age 5300BC ~ The vril volcano, Mount Damavand, births the evil dragon Aži DahākaLeg Post 83, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bronze Age Early Zoroasterian Narrative approx. 3200BC ~ Thebes was inhabited and Jazz, a Canaanite slave, died and became a ghostLeg Post 100, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. 2700BC ~ Imhoptah was serving Ozymandias, the pharaoh of Egypt, by creating impossible machines. With the aid of Chronos, a master of time, Zoroaster arrived to take Imhoptah as his apprentice to become the next NeSorcererLeg Post 58, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Zoroaster and Imhoptah arrive in the Assyrian Empire, at Mount Damavand. They work together with Aes Sidhe to defeat Aži Dahāka, the evil vril dragon, and are aided in imprisoning him by Helios, god of the sun. The Aten Heresy approx. 1340BC ~ Akhenaten and Nefertiti met The Evening Star and helped him ascend to become Aten. Vizier Ay sacrificed Levantine children to summon Aten. early 1335BC ~ Akhenaten abandoned the original Egyptian Pantheon in favour of the singular Aten deity. The capital of Egypt was moved from Thebes to Amarna. Nefertiti declares that Meriaten will become pharaoh after her father's death, instead of her younger brother Tutankhaten. late 1335BC ~ Akhenaten died and his daughter, Meriaten, became pharaoh with Vizier Ay as her vizier and Horemheb as her general. She soon died under suspicious circumstances. Following this, the throne was taken by her mother, Nefertiti, under the moniker of Neferneferuaten. She betrothed her two children, Tutankhaten and Ankhesenpaaten. However, the vizier and the general led the people in a minor revolt against the new god, Aten, to assert their own power and Nefertiti had many people executed. 1333BC ~ Nefertiti, queen of Egypt, died and her son, Tutankhaten, became king at ten years of age. He decided to abandon the Aten experiment and return Egypt to the original Egyptian Pantheon, as well as return the capital to Thebes instead of Amarna. He changed his name to Tutankhamun, and his wife changed hers to Ankhesenamun. 1328BC ~ Temple-of-Nebkheperure-Beloved-of-Amun-Who-Puts-Thebes-in-Order was constructed in Thebes by Vizier Ay in honour of Tutankhamun. Tutankhamun's wife, Ankhesenamun, doesn't trust Ay. Tutankhamun was a sickly young man, always on the verge of death. The Ay-Horemheb Feud and the Rise of Sauda early 1326BC ~ Tutankhamun died and his wife, still queen of Egypt, suspected murder. So Ankhesenamun send a message to the Hattusan king to ask for his son's hand in marriage, not trusting her own people. Suppiluliuma I, the king of the Hittite Empire, didn't believe the message sent by the queen, though his son, Zannanza did. The king sent a message in returnLeg Post 98, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. mid 1326BC ~ Another message from Ankhesenamun, who wants a Hattusan prince for a husband, asserts that she does not lie, but the Hattusan king, Suppiluliuma I, is still doubtful of her intentions. He initially sends another message, but his son, Zannanza, is determined to go and visit her and become the husband she wants. late 1326BC ~ Prince Zannanza, of Hattusa, was on his way to Thebes to marry the queen of Egypt, Ankhesenamun. But, fearing Vizier Ay, Ankhesenamun asked her general, Horemheb, to seek out and protect the prince. Horemheb met with Zannanza on the Sinai Peninsula but then murdered the prince in an inn before he returned to Thebes, hoping to marry Ankhesenamun himself. During his absence, however, Ay married her instead. early 1325BC ~ Tey, wife of the Egyptian king Ay, met Jazz, a Canaanite slave that died centuries ago and was now a ghost. Jazz revealed that her daughter was seen with men from the military, prompting rage from Tey. Ankhesenamun, the wife by which Ay claimed the throne, was deeply depressed. Ay's son, Nakhtmin, was a fool and an idiot, but would inherit the throne. He was married to Sauda, a Nubian, who was cunning and sly, which Ay admired in her. She approached him about his part in the rise of Aten and revealed that she is a mage and that she wishes to raise her own god and Ay agreed to help teach her. Mutnedjmet, Ay's daughter, was meeting with her friend Paramesse, who was a general in the army. Paramesse arranged for her to marry Horemheb. Elsewhere, Suppiluliuma I of Hattusa invaded Egyptian Levant in revenge for the murder of his son, Zannanza. However they became ill with a mysterious and magical plague. mid 1325BC ~ Suppiluliuma I of Hattusa died from plague and the Hittite Empire fell into decline. 1323BC ~ Nahktmin, prince of Egypt, died under mysterious circumstances and Ay wondered if it was Nakhtmin's wife, Sauda, who killed him. She asserted that she did not, however she then killed Ay herself at the behest of Nahktmin's true killer, and husband of Ay's daughter Mutnedjmet, Horemheb. He forced Ankhesenamun to marry him. Sauda is made vizier. 1322BC ~ Ankhesenamun, queen of Egypt, killed herself. Tey, wife of the former pharaoh, was trapped in her husband's tomb and died. 1320BC ~ Circe, the sinister witch of Ææa, charged up the central tower of her orichalcum island to find her lover, the naiad Scylla, engaged with another woman, the NeSferatu Sappho. She almost killed Sappho, but she escaped, which left Circe with Scylla. Despite pleading for mercy, Circe transformed the beautiful Scylla into a hideous sea-monster that would become known as The ScyllaLeg Post 113, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. 1318BC ~ Horemheb, king of Egypt, died and his friend, Paramesse, became pharaoh as Ramesses I. The Dark Ritual and its Wishes early 1316BC ~ Ramesses I died and his son, Seti I, became pharaoh. Seti wanted a son, but only had one diseased daughter, Asiya. He agreed to go with Sauda to Canaan to enact a brutal ritual to grant him the wish of a great and powerful sonLeg Post 101, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Circe was one of the dark mages during the ritual, having travelled from Ææa. She had been invited to the group by Medea, her niece, who was an aspiring dark mage but was struck hard by the ritual and had to purge her memories of the event. They had both made their wishes, but Circe intended to seek the fates for when her wish would come to passLeg Post 114, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. mid 1316BC ~ Seti I of Egypt and Sauda, the Nubian vizier to the pharaoh, and six dark mages enact the sacrifice of hundreds of Canaanite babies to bring about their wishes. Seti wishes for a great and powerful son. Sauda wishes to merge two gods, Amun and Ra, together and for dominion over that god. 1310BC ~ Sauda, though the head of the religious hierarchy, was convinced that her wish to control a new deity, Amun-Ra, had not worked and wants to enact the dark ritual, sacrificing children, again. Seti I's new son, who he named Ramesses II, is born. He refused to help Sauda, but agreed to let her do it herself. She decided she would sacrifice the first-born children of the slave population. One of the dark mages to assist with the new ritual was the returning Circe, though her niece, Medea, could not do it again. Circe didn't tell Sauda that she already knew he original wish would, eventually, come to pass but was, in fact, seeking a second great wish from the dark ritual. The ritual was held in the Theban Necropolis, away from the city proper, and even Meretseger, guardian of the necroplis, was unable to stop this sacrilige due to Sauda position as head priest. The next morning, Asiya, on the banks of the Nile, found a baby boy and decided to keep him, despite knowing he was a Canaanite. Her slave, Miriam, was the boy's brother, but didn't tell, and suggested the name Moses. 1307BC ~ Ramesses II is revealed to be the reincarnation of Ozymandias and behaves like a man, despite being three years old in bodyLeg Post 102, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Jason and the Argonauts approx 1300BC ~ Jason and the Argonauts set sail. Medea fell in love with Jason. The Flight of Moses 1294BC ~ Ozymandias, the reincarnated prince of Egypt, and Moses, the adopted brother, went to the construction area in Thebes in search of inspiration for Ozymandias' projects. There they saw an Egyptian guard beat a slave girl, Miriam. Though he did not know she was his sister, Moses defended her and accidentally killed the guard. Ozymandias helped him escape the city and Moses fled across the Sinai Peninsula until he reached the town of Midian, many days later. He was rescued by a woman, Zipporah, and, because he had lost his money, he agreed to stay and work there. Formation of the Greek States Perseus' Tale Date ? ~ Danaë is impregnated by Zeus as a golden shower and births Perseus. Date: approx. 1280BC ~ Stheno, Euryale and Medusa are turned into the Gorgons by AthenaLeg Post 51, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Date: approx. early 1279BC ~ Perseus is tasked by Athena to slay Medusa and he frees her as a pegasus on Earth, but splits into a demonic form in Pandæmonium. They travel to Seriphos and turn his uncle, Polydectes, and the other nobles of the island to stoneLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Date: approx. late 1279BC ~ Perseus founds Mycenae with Medusa. Queen Cassiopeia declares her daughter, Andromeda, to be the most daughter creature alive. Poseidon agrees and demands they hand her over to him and kills Cassiopeia when she refuses. The god threatens The Cetus upon Ethiopia if she does not willingly go to himLeg Post 54, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Athena sends Perseus and Medusa to rescue Andromeda from Poseidon and are aided by Britt the BuilderLeg Post 55, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx. 1275BC ~ Britticus Fay meets with his old friend Sibyl, the oracle, at Delphi. She introduces him to Silvryn and Sepphorah, who are children of Highemperor - whom Britt once knew during days of Atlantis. They want to record stories, starting with BrittLeg Post 76, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Cadmus' Tale 1270BC ~ Cadmus, of Tyre, was sent by Astarte to rescue his sister, Europa, who was kidnapped by Zeus and taken to the island of Crete. She gave him dragon teeth, which turned into the spartoi to act as sailors of The Wind Waker. They travel to Thebes in search of one who would aid him in his questLeg Post 70, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In Thebes, Cadmus met with an old man named Tiresias, who is the one Astarte sent him to find. Cadmus teaches Tiresias how to read, a skill not found outside of Lebanon. Tiresias suggests they travel to the Oracle of Delphi and get the attention of Hera. At Mount Parnassus they met Sibyl, the oracle. Sibyl informs Cadmus that while Astarte is helping him reach his sister, she is also using him to spread worship of herself to Crete. Despite warnings, Tiresias beats snakes on the mountain, drawing the ire of Hera. To teach Tiresias empathy for other beings, she condemns him to live a life not his own by turning him into a young woman. Cadmus tells Hera of Zeus' actions and she promises to investigateLeg Post 71, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Cadmus was sent by Sibyl to seek out Britticus Fay in Mycenae. Britt reluctantly joined up, along with Stheno and Euryale, and suggests that they get help from Medusa to investigate Crete from afar. They meet at Parnassus again and Tiresias explains they need to create a new city-state in order to compete with Crete. To attract citizens, they need a founding story and Sibyl wants Medusa, as a pegasus, to walk until she can no longer keep going. This act establishes Cadmus' city, New ThebesLeg Post 72, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Based on Cadmus' style, he refuses to change his hat to a crown and it becomes the symbol for the New Theban kings forever after. Medusa and her sisters return from their reconnaissance of Crete and report that Europa is pregnant, but appears to be queen of the island without Zeus. Britt suspected as much, as Zeus is not one to rape or kidnap women but love them. Sibyl admits she also knew this but could not tell them for fear of damaging the timeline, which built animosity towards her. Astarte had used Cadmus all along. Europa's sons were named Rhadamanthus and Minos, nicknamed Wright and Edgeworth. Cadmus married EuryaleLeg Post 73, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Date: approx. 1266BC ~ Odysseus born to the king of Ithaca. Hermes in Egypt Athena's Eleven Date: 1250BC ~ When Zeus and Io are almost caught by Hera in their affair, Io becomes condemned to life as a cow. To free her, Zeus asks for help from his daughter, Athena. Athena recruits Athena's Eleven. The intelligent human, Odysseus. The sleeper Britticus Fay. The scholar Hermes Trismegistus (still human). The Count, the mysterious NeSferatu. Greene, a naacal from China. Caelia, the faerie from the northern ice lands. Zoroaster, the current NeSorcerer. Xerxes Rumplekirk, the universe-travelling noble, and his sidekick, Aellah the Æon Knight. Taliesin, the British mage. Together they defeat and slay Argus and free Io, but they need the help of Thoth to undo the curse upon her. He transforms her into Isis, god of magic, in the Egyptian PantheonLeg Post 59, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Zoroaster returned to Mount Damavand, in the Assyrian Empire, but left Imhoptah in Egypt to learn magic from Isis. Book of Thoth 1249BCC ~ The Sons of Ozymandias were restless that they would never become pharaoh as ther father, Ozymandias, seemed unlikely to ever die. In order to convince him to step down as king, they had to impress him and turned to Setne for answers, as he was most like ther father. Setne believed their father could be impressed with a rare and magical artefact, so they all left in search of one. Setne was approached by a Grecian, named Hermes Trismegistus, who wanted his help to search for the Book of Thoth. The Exodus early 1246BC ~ Maathorneferure, princess of Hattusa, travels across Anatolia to marry the king of Egypt, Ozymandias. While in Canaan, she angers Shahar, the old god who once ruled Hell before she gave it to Yahweh. When the princess reaches Pi-Ramesses, Ozymandias dubbed her Harem Girl #34 and sent her away, ignoring herLeg Post 95, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Moses, who was the adopted brother of Ozymandias but estranged as he had lived in Midian for decades, had heard of the wedding and decided to visit his long-lost brother. On the way across the Sinai Peninsula, travelling with the Hattusan caravan, he went to Mount Sinai where he met with Yahweh, as a burning bush, who told him he was of the Hebrew people and that he should try to set the Hebrew slaves free, so they could worship Yahweh. Moses agreed and Yahweh sent archangel Bertwick to bring Moses' wife, Zipporah, to Egypt. mid 1246BC ~ At The Prince's Death Inn, where Zannanza of Hattusa had once been murdered, Moses, Zipporah and their infant son, Gershom, decided to rest. However, they were visited by the Angel of Punishment, Mastema, who demanded that Yahweh be given proper sacrifice, in the way of the Midian religion, by sacrificing their son. They refused and the angel tortured them until Yahweh banished Mastema from service, though Zipporah sacrificed by cutting off the foreskin of Gershom in gesture. In Thebes, Yahweh laid out his plan of ten plagues against Egypt and its king, Ozymandias, and that Moses' Staff would summon those plaguesLeg Post 107, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Moses met with Ozymandias, where he also met Maathorneferure, now named Harem Girl #34 by her husband, and asked him to set the Hebrews free. In return, Moses would deal with Sauda, the powerful religious mage and the king agreedLeg Post 111, Leg Page 5, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Moses travelled to the Temple of Luxor, the religious temple under Sauda, where he snuck in while rendered invisible by his staff. He encountered a meeting between Sauda and a strange man, a NeSferatu, named Deir-mon that asked her to use his anti-power to create a weapon he could use against deities. On his way out, the man briefly exchanged words with someone he called Theos, who then pounced on Moses and named himself Aman Tabiz in search of artefactsLeg Post 112, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Hermes Trismegistus, Imhoptah, Aman Tabiz and Medea are students at Egyptwarts under Isis. During one class, Medea knew that Aman Tabiz had ventured out during the night and wants to know where he was. This leads her to help Aman and Moses to trick Sauda. She goes to Luxor temple and distracts Sauda by telling her the truth about her aunt Circe's wishes; the first being to become NeSorcerer but the second to render Sauda completely powerless. Aman stabbed Sauda with the completed anti-power blade but found it only removed her powers, as per Circe's wish, and didn't kill her. She escaped when Deir-mon arrived for the blade. After a short fight with Aman, Deir-mon took the blade but Aman was certain he, as Count Desmond, knew more of the destruction of the ancient Atlantis than he let on. They returned to their classes, while Moses returned to his brother. When he arrived, however, Mastema was there and had told Ozymandias that Yahweh intended to spread his religion, at the expense of the Egyptian Pantheon, so Ozymandias refused to release the slavesLeg Post 115, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Seeing that Ozymandias would not agree, Moses used the Staff of Moses to enact the ten plagues upon Egypt. Before the final plague, Metatron came to Moses, and his sister Miriam, to tell them to make the Hebrew people paint their doors as a sign to the Angel of Death they were not to be harmed. The Angel of Death, Samael, cut the mortal bonds of the first-born Thebans as Moses sat with his mother, Asiya, who finally died with him, as she had predicted she wouldLeg Post 116, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Finally allowed to leave, the Hebrew people travelled towards the Sinai Peninsula. With them was the Hattusan Princess who called herself by her "harem name" Thirty-Four, as a sign of her defiance. Also with them was a mysterous old man, but Moses saw it was a fake beard and actually Sauda. She admitted her mistakes and that she was addicted and controled by the magic but she had to escape, so Moses was stuck with her under the name Balaam. Mastema convinced Ozymandias to hunt down the Hebrew people and Ozymandias wanted to kill Moses personally. The Hebrews fled, but Yahweh told them to go to the Red Sea and follow the inferno in the sky. But when there, nothing happened until Moses decided to use his staff to part the Red Sea. Once on the other side, he had to close the sea and kill his brother, which caused him great suffering and anguish. Yahweh, through Metatron, came to him and told him how Moses had inspired him to be a better god to the Hebrew people and to meet him at Mount SinaiLeg Post 117, Leg Page 6, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. throughout 1247BC - 1245BC ~ Hermes Trismegistus, Imhoptah, Aman Tabiz and Medea are students at Egyptwarts under Isis. They also learn magic and skills from other teachers, including Zeus, Ares, Artemis, Athena, the Jade Emperor and Salacia. Hermes visits Total Recall and has his memories restored, learning he had been punished as a human for a time by Zeus, who is his father. He decides to keep learning magic, howeverLeg Post 60, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The NeSorcerer Imhoptah 1245BC ~ Zoroaster passed on the NeSpell to Imhoptah, making him the new NeSorcerer. Instead, he trains his Shaheb-e-Dilan, the guards of Aži Dahāka. The Family of Troy Troy's Beginning and the Blinding of Tiresias approx. 1241BC ~ Priam declares Troy independent of the Hittite Empire. Pirithous is born, son of a Greek sailor and an Egyptian prostitute. 1240BC ~ Aeacus, Apollo and Poseidon construct the walls of Troy to protect it from invaders. Aeacus' wife is pregnant with their twin children. However, three dragons, sent by a rival pantheon of Anatolia, arrived and while Apollo and Poseidon defeated two, Aeacus managed to injure the fire dragon with a ballista but was killed in the process. Tiresias, while visiting Sibyl on Mount Parnassus, was asked to answer a debate between Hera and Zeus; who experienced better sex, men or women? Tiresias, who had once been male but was now female, answered female, which rendered Zeus the winner and he went to celebrate. Hera decided to punish Tiresias for not lying to Zeus by making her blind. Tiresias damns the gods, as she had only just learnt to read and write. 1239BC ~ Telamon and Peleus, sons of Aeacus, are born but their mother abandoned them and they were adopted by Priam and HecubaLeg Post 77, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. 1234BC ~ Telamon and Peleus are still being raised by Priam and Hecuba, who are a loving couple at this time, but are told of their mother's actions and explained their father's role. 1233BC ~ Ares begot Hippolyta with Molpadia of the Amazons and granted her Hippolyta's GirdleLeg Post 74, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. approx. 1231BC ~ Hippodamia is born. approx. 1220BC ~ Pentheseleia born by Molpadia and Nakia ibn-bint Ismat ibn-bint Chadi al-Almasi. approx. 1218BC ~ Antiope born by Molpadia and Nakia ibn-bint Ismat ibn-bint Chadi al-Almasi. Capture of Hippolyta early 1214BC ~ Peleus married the nereid Thetis and the wedding was attended by many gods and heroes; including Poseidon, Apollo, Bacchus, HorseGod, Persephone and Hercules. Eris was angered that she wasn't invited. Shortly thereafter, Troy was raided by Amazons led by Hippolyta and Bremusa. Confronting Priam, however, shows Hippolyta that her sexist biased attitude towards men was wrong. Her Amazons were endangered and Hippolyta allowed them to escape, but let herself be caught instead. mid 1214BC ~ Hippolyta was kept in prisons of Troy, but visited by Priam himself. His relationship with Hecuba was bad and he sought companionship with Hippolyta. After a failed advance to rekindle his relationship with his wife, Priam turned to Hippolyta for sex and loveLeg Post 78, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. late 1214BC ~ Hippolyta becomes pregnant with Priam's baby, but she doesn't want to leave him and return to the Amazons. Priam had to reveal his affair to his wife, Hecuba, and move Hippolyta into proper accommodation. early 1213BC ~ Creusa is born by Hippolyta, by Priam. Shortly after, Hecuba sought advice from Telamon, but decided she needed to pray to the gods to bless her with a child. She prays to Hera, at the Temple of Hera, who agreed to help by taking Hecuba to meet Illythia. Illythia was reluctant, as Hera once imprisoned Illythia to stop the birth of Apollo and Artemis by Leto, but seeing the mark of destiny on Hecuba, she agrees. However, she warns that the cost will be extremely high but Hecuba affirmed that she would pay with everything. Now blessed by Illythia, Hecuba had to win Priam back from Hippolyta. She arranged for Telamon to send word to the Amazons with a plan of rescue of their princessLeg Post 79, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. mid 1213BC ~ Bremusa arrived in Troy to rescue the captured princess, Hippolyta, but had to knock her out when she refused to leave and take her back. She left Hippolyta's daughter, Creusa, behind. With her wyvern, Crixus, she burnt Peleus to escapeLeg Post 80, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. late 1213BC ~ Aeneas was born. 1210BC ~ Hector was born. early 1208BC ~ Zeus seduces Queen Leda of Sparta and their daugher Helen is bornLeg Post 62, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Birth of Achilles Date: late 1208BC ~ Peleus, who suffered burns from Crixus the wyvern, formed another infection because of his injuries. Thetis, wife of Telamon, chose to flee to seek sanctuary for her unborn child, Achilles, who was at risk due to the phroecy that he could be scourge of the gods. Telamon helped her reach Egypt where he started to work as a gangster with the Egypt Twats under Pirithous. Thetis is pregnant with a child phrophecised to bring down the Greek gods. The Egyptian gods Thoth, Ma'at, Isis and Osiris want to help her and they sneak her through Duat into the Greek Underworld. She is led there by Medjed and taken across the River Styx by Charon. She gives birth to Achilles with the help of other nereids, Hades, Medjed and the Roman god Salacia. Because he was born in the River Styx, though held by the ankle, Achilles has the divine protection of Hades, even from Zeus himselfLeg Post 63, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Egyptwats Enlisted by Hera also late 1208BC ~ Aman Tabiz and Pirithous of the Egypt Twats gang take an assignment to meet a mysterious employer in Deir el-Medina in Thebes. They must reach the Temple of Hathor and are led by Ptah. Whence there, they meet with Hathor and then with their new employer - Hera. She employs they to kill the bastard children of her husband, ZeusLeg Post 64, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Queen Hippolyta and Creation of the Oceanic Cornucopia 1207BC ~ Telamon returned to Troy. Polyxena is born. Queen Molpadia dies after giving birth to Melanippe, daughter of the si'la Nakia ibn-bint Ismat ibn-bint Chadi al-Almasi. Hippolyta becomes queenLeg Post 81, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. 1206BC ~ Paris is born to Hecuba and PriamLeg Post 82, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. 1205BC ~ Cassandra is born to Hecuba and Priam. approx. 1203BC ~ Hercules battles Achelous for the right to be with Deianira. Hercules pulled off one of the river god's horns, which became the Ocean Cornucopia, and the god left Hercules to marry Deianira. Deaths of Hercules & Orion, the Kidnapping of Helen and the Blessing of Cassandra approx 1202 ~ Aman Tabiz and Pirithous are on a new assination mission in Thessaly, at the base of Mount Oeta. Their target is Hercules, who has settled here with Deianira, his new, young wife. Pirithous marries Hippodamia and becomes step-father to her son, Polydectes, as a cover for their mission. Through deception, they convince Deianira to give her husband a shirt, which they had laced with hydra's blood. The poisoned shirt kills him and Deianira is blamed for the crime and executed, leaving the two men free and clear. early 1201BC ~ Queen Leda admits to Helen that her father is Zeus and that he was a swan at the time of conception. mid 1201BC ~ Pirithous and Aman Tabiz create a new ruse to get to another child of Zeus, this time Helen of Sparta. In Sparta they convince Queen Leda of a magical healing ring that would help her daughter with her illnesses and Pirithous is granted access to the palace. However, when Pirithous realised that Helen was just a girl, and not yet an adult, he couldn't murderer and, instead, kidnapped her as he was unsure what to do. Unable to return her, they took her to the island of Lesbos to leave her at the School for Crazies. They met with the owner, Medea, who agreed to accept Helen into the school, but admitted that she would soon leave for Troy to help look after the child Cassandra, who was gifted future-sight by Apollo. Instead, the school would fall into the hands of Sappho. Medea, before she left, taught Helen some magic. late 1201BC ~ Pirithous and Aman Tabiz obtained the ship named the Argo and Aman admitted to Pirithous that he was the First Man on Earth. They travel to Uttura Madurai, the last floating island of Lemuria. They were targeting Artemis, Apollo and Orion; three children of Zeus. Unable to harm either Apollo or Artemis, as they were full gods, they used the bow of Hercules to poison Orion and hope he would slay the other two. Orion gravely wounded Apollo but was killed by Artemis. The two killers had laid rumours of the theif of the bow and were able to get away with their crime, again, when Artemis slew the supposed thief. Priam and Hecuba pray to Apollo to help their daughter, Cassandra, who seems to have disabilities. Instead of repairing the child's brain Apollo blessed her with future-sightLeg Post 65, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Iron Age The last Egyptwats Mission early 1200BC ~ Though his marriage to Hippodamia had been part of their ruse in Thessaly, Pirithous wanted to return to her and Polydectes to become that better man. So he and Aman Tabiz agree to their last mission together and Aman Tabiz would become leader of the Egypt Twats. They must descend into the Greek Underworld to kill Persephone, daughter of Zeus and wife to Hades. They learn of Thetis going to the Underworld and seek help from Hathor, in the Theban Necropolis, after being guided to her by Ptah and Meretseger. They are unable to go through Duat, as Thetis had, but instead go through another Heavenly Realm. Hathor took them to the Otherworld, where the Celtic gods ruled. They had to go to Tír na nÓg to meet with the king of the Celtic gods, but as they arrived the newest king was being decided by a race. The winner of the race, and the new king, was Cichol. He agrees to introduce them to Donn, the god of death. While Hathor distracted Donn, Cichol had Coventina guide him and the two humans through the Spa of the Dead and when she was also distracted, he helped the two pass from Otherworld and into the Greek UnderworldLeg Post 66, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Unable to cross the River Styx with Charon, the two searched along the river for another way across. They met with the god of discord, Eris, who agreed to help them if they helped her. She wants them to go to the Tree of Oneiros, which is connected to the Dreamstate, to bring her back leaves from the tree. She allowed them to use her secret raft and they cross Lake Lethe to the island with three and the god of sleep, Hypnos, sleeping nearby. Although they got the leaves, they are caught by Hades before they could escape the Isle of Hypnos. They are escorted by the underworld police, The Furies, to their trial. Alecto, one of the Furies, led them to their trial by the judge; Aeacus. The prosecutor is Minos Edgeworth, while the defence attorney is Rhadamanthus Wright. They watched the previous prisoner being sent down River Phlegethon towards Tartarus. They use spheres of memories to witness the defendant's crimes and the jury can pass judgement. Two of the jury recognise their own memories, those being Hercules and Orion who were both killed because of Pirithous and Aman. Aman is not Greek nor of their religion and is, therefore, not able to be tried by the court. Though they are likewise unable to punish Pirithous by sending him to Tartarus, they do punish him for entering the Underworld and his crimes therein. He is bound by snakes and tortured relentlessly. Aman, free to go, was banished out of HadesLeg Post 68, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. late 1200BC ~ Aman Tabiz and his newly trained Egypt Twats entered the Greek Underworld, with the help of Eris, and rescued Pirithous. Pirithous returned to Mount Oeta and his wife Hippodamia. He gave Hercules' Bow to Polydectes and sent word to Queen Leda that Helen was captive on Lesbos. When they rescued Helen, Sappho, the headmistress of the school where Helen was detained, was taken as Helen's slave as punishmentLeg Post 69, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The NeSorcerer Circe and the Escape of Aži Dahāka early 1198BC ~ Imhoptah lost the NeSpell and relinquished the right to be NeSorcerer. Aman Tabiz arrived at Mount Damavand and relayed this news to the former NeSorcerer, Zoroaster. Aman Tabiz wants accommodation at the sight, partly due to the protections of the Shaheb-e-Dilan, who guard the vril dragon Aži Dahāka. He intends to store divine and magical objects that were given to humanity by gods, and keep them from use. Aži Dahāka, who has formed an alliance with the Demon Lord Aeshma, feeds on the corruption of Aman Tabiz and is powered by Aeshma, allowing him to escape his prison. He left the Assyrian Empire and made a new lair in IndiaLeg Post 84, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. late 1198BC ~ Aman Tabiz convind his old partner in crime, Pirithous, to perform a reconnaissance mission for him by attending a dinner with the river god Achelous. The Ocean Cornucopia is there, but Pirithous relays the information that there is another Cornucopia, originating from Amalthea, in the world. Aman stole the Ocean Cornucopia and took it back to Mount Damavand. He later took the Ocean Cornucopia to his secret island of Morchazima for safety. The Amazons in Troy 1197BC ~ Aman Tabiz and the Egypt Twats camped outside Otreriana as he intended to aquire Hippolyta's Girdle from the Amazon Queen Hippolyta, daughter of Ares. He worked with a seer, named Herophile, to predict the outcomes. Hippolyta was arguing with her family as she wanted to bring her daughter, Creusa, to Otreriana but they refused her. One of her family, however, is a spy for Aman TabizLeg Post 91, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The next day, the youngest sister, Melanippe, is missing. Searches result, eventually, in finding that she was kidnapped by Aman Tabiz is his gang. They go to arrange the trade - Hippolyta's Girdle for Melanippe. Though they had intended to kill the gangsters, they discover that Antiope helped them and wanted to go with them. Hippolyta agreed to let them go, against the wishes of Pentheseleia and the two sisters fought. Because Hippolyta was ill and inebriated, she couldn't fight properly and was accidentally killed in the scuffleLeg Post 92, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Many Amazons want to execute Pentheseleia for murder, others support her. Bremusa defends her and the mob backed down until Pentheseleia decided what to do. She decided to travel to Troy to meet her niece, Creusa, and beg for forgiveness. She went with her black pegasus, Cnemis, while Alcibie, Hippothoë and Derimacheia rode gryphonsLeg Post 94, Leg Page 4, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Timeline